


work of art

by moonlitceleste



Series: Maribat Platonic November 2020 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: Maribat Platonic November Day 9 - LunchMaribat Platonic November Day 10 - Posing
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Maribat Platonic November 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	work of art

“Hold still.”

Marinette’s tongue poked out, brows furrowed in concentration as her hand moved across the paper. Her fingers were stained with charcoal, part of the set Tim had gotten as a birthday gift for her.

“Ughhh.”

The whine came from Dick, who was in a bridge position with one leg up. Marinette’s art teacher had suggested she get someone to pose for her in order to get in extra drawing practice, hence why Dick had been stuck in that position for the past twenty minutes.

“Dick, I know for a fact you’ve held worse positions for longer.”

“Yeah, but I’m hungry!”

Marinette sighed and stopped sketching to wipe her hands on a towel. Once they were relatively free of the charcoal dust, she walked over to the table where her phone was and pressed the home button. The numbers 1:07 flashed across her screen—they had been there for much longer than she thought. She locked her phone screen and looked up.

“Fine, we can go eat lunch now.”

Dick’s upside-down face morphed into relief, and he flopped over dramatically.

“Finally. My bones ache!”   
She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, but had a small smile of gratitude on her face as he stretched his muscles out.

Marinette nearly jumped as she realized someone was standing just behind her and peering over her shoulder. It was Damian. In his hands was a palette with dirty paintbrushes stacked on top; he had likely come from his own art room. His eyes scrutinized her sketch, and Marinette tensed in anticipation of his reaction.

The green-eyed boy clicked his tongue in what she hoped was an appreciative manner. He didn’t seem to hate it, at least. Damian walked away, and Marinette was left standing there until she felt Dick’s gaze on her. There was an odd glint of  _ something _ in there, like he knew something but wasn’t telling her. She didn’t like it.

“What?”

Dick only shook his head amusedly.

“Nothing. What’s for lunch?”

Right. Marinette pushed aside his strange behavior in favor of divulging her plans—she  _ did _ promise she’d pay him back with lunch.

“So, I was thinking of making that pasta you liked last time…”

It was only a year later, when she was in a relationship with Damian Wayne, that Marinette realized exactly why Dick had reacted that way.


End file.
